Eternal Flame
by Raven Layne
Summary: Set just after the final episode of DBZ. Goten accidentally injures Trunks while sparring, and it is up to him to watch over him as he recovers. Shounen-ai Truten (mild yaoi).


A/N: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, and no money will be made from this story, as no one would want to pay me for it.  
  
As with all of my fics, this has been censored to post on ff.net, as the original version includes sexual content. All of my uncensored fics can be found on MediaMiner, and you can find the link to my profile there if you will click on my author name above and go to my profile here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two young demi-Saiyajins had been at it for hours, the crumbling mountains and scorched plant life stood as silent witnesses to the ferocity of their battle. The younger of the pair was still feeling the humiliation of his recent tournament defeat at the hands of his five year old niece. The older boy's pain, however, came from an outside source; in addition to his damaged pride that resulted from his own defeat, his father had taken it upon himself to prove to him just how out of condition he'd gotten with punishing spars several nights a week at high gravity.  
  
Both teens had channeled their personal pain into the determination to train their bodies back into top form, and had spent the weeks since the tournament sparring against one another constantly. The hours spent together served not only to strengthen their bodies, but also their already close friendship. Goten could forget his sense of loss at his father's leaving his family, yet again, while they were training. When they were resting, Trunks offered a sympathetic ear to whatever Goten needed to get off of his chest. Trunks could escape the piercing glares afforded to him by his father, and although he would often have to face him in the gravity room after supper, his days with his best friend seemed to lessen the pain that he received at his father's hands.  
  
As many hours as they spent in battle over those many days, just as many were spent simply enjoying one another's company. The years since the terror of Majin Buu had been peaceful, and family, school and the drudgery of everyday life had come between the friends. Both teens reveled in the time they were able to be together in the wilderness, and were always disappointed when the sun sank below the horizon, signaling that they must go to their separate homes.  
  
It was midday when Trunks decided that it was time for a break, they'd begun training just after day break, and his stomach was reminding him that it hadn't been fed for several hours. Powering down from Super Saiyajin, he flew toward his friend with a grin on his face. Goten was caught up in the thrill of their fierce battle, and didn't sense the sharp drop of his companion's ki level, nor could he see that Trunks had dropped his guard due to the sun's rays momentarily blinding him as he spun toward the older teen with a powerful ki ball gathered between his cupped hands.  
  
With a shout, Goten released the energy, and it formed a golden beam aimed directly at his unprepared friend, who was hovering just a few short yards away. Trunks had no time to react, as the blast struck him square in the chest, forcefully hurtling him backwards to collide head first into one of the few mountains left standing.  
  
In an instant, Goten realized what he'd done, and with a terrified scream of his companion's name, he flew as fast as he could to reach Trunks, catching his limp form in his arms just before he fell to the ground. The pale lavender hair was swiftly being stained crimson, as blood flowed freely from several head wounds. Trunks' head lolled back over Goten's arm, as his eyelids slid shut.  
  
"Oh Gods! Oh Trunks! I'M SO SORRY!" Goten was panicking as he shifted his friend's body in his arms so that his head rested in the crook of his neck. He flew frantically toward Capsule Corporation, alternately begging forgiveness from the barely conscious teenager he was carrying, and pleading with Dende to keep him alive.  
  
When he finally touched down on the lawn behind the huge domed building, he was relieved to find Vegeta doing cool down stretches outside of his gravity capsule. "VEGETA!" he shouted, "HELP ME! TRUNKS IS HURT!"  
  
Vegeta rushed to the boys, and gingerly took his son from the arms of the terrified demi-Saiyajin. "Get the woman, she's in the kitchen." He ordered. "Meet me in the trauma room."  
  
Goten and Bulma burst through the doors of the medical room to find that Vegeta had laid Trunks on a bed, removed his shirt and boots, and was gently washing away the blood from the moaning boy's face and neck, while speaking soothing words in his native language. They both pulled up short, staring at the scene before them for a moment, stunned by Vegeta's tenderness toward his injured son.  
  
Without looking up from his task, Vegeta snapped at them, "He'll be fine, but he needs stitches. He's got several deep cuts on his head." He looked up, glaring at Goten. "What happened?"  
  
Goten trembled under the harsh gaze of his best friend's father for several moments, before the words came tumbling out of his mouth. "He powered down, and I didn't realize it, and I blasted him straight into a mountain!"  
  
Vegeta stepped away from the bed as Bulma began flitting around their son, gathering the necessary supplies to treat him, while assuring the injured boy that he'd be alright. The elder Saiyajin stripped off his bloodied shirt, and tossed it, along with his previously discarded soiled gloves, into a nearby trash bin, before walking toward the frightened demi- Saiyajin. He clamped a strong hand onto Goten's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"It was an accident, brat, don't blame yourself. He'll be fine, he's Saiyajin." He let his gaze drift over Goten's blood soaked gi shirt, before meeting his eyes again. "You're a mess. Go get cleaned up." He said, before striding out of the room.  
  
Goten threw his shirt into the trash bin, and quickly washed the blood from his hands with a strong smelling disinfectant soap. He rushed to his friend's side as he dried his hands on a white towel, and glanced at Bulma, who was filling a syringe with local anesthetic.  
  
"Goten, hold his head for me so I can inject this into his scalp. He's pretty out of it, and might struggle."  
  
"Ok." Goten placed his hands on either side of his friend's head, cupping his jaw firmly and stroking his cheeks soothingly with his thumbs. Blue eyes glazed with pain and confusion opened slowly, meeting the concerned dark eyes just inches away. "Trunks, it's me. You're gonna be ok, but your mom has to give you a shot, so she can fix you up." Goten said in a low voice.  
  
The older boy nodded, and winced as the anesthetic was injected into his scalp, but didn't fight against the gentle hands that were holding him still. When Bulma was finished administering the shot, she busied herself with preparing the needles and silk that she would need, allowing her injured son's scalp to become sufficiently numb before she began to close the wounds.  
  
"He's got a concussion, so it's important that he doesn't go to sleep. Keep talking to him, I need to go into the next bay for some gauze." She leaned over her son, her eyes glittering with concern. "Trunks, honey, I'll be right back. You need to stay awake for me, ok? Keep your eyes open. I need you to take care of Goten while I'm gone, he's a nervous wreck!" She nodded at Goten, who smiled weakly back at her, and then bustled out of the room on her quest for supplies.  
  
Goten sat on the edge of the hospital bed, never taking his hands away from Trunks' face, his thumbs still brushing against his pale cheeks. The blue eyes drifted closed, and Goten spoke softly to his friend. "Trunks, you heard your mom. Keep your eyes open. Don't go to sleep on me, buddy."  
  
Trunks opened his eyes to mere slits, and licked his dry lips. His voice was raspy, and he cleared his throat before trying to speak again. "You'd better quit doing that, then," he said in a husky voice, moving his head slightly to indicate the motions of Goten's stroking thumbs, "it feels too good. You're gonna put me to sleep."  
  
Chuckling, Goten apologized and withdrew his hands from his friend's face, dropping them down to grasp Trunks' hands in a firm grip. "Sorry, man. How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt? Are you hurting anywhere else?"  
  
"Nah, I'm ok. I gotta headache, and my chest kinda hurts, but nothing major. The shot worked." Trunks replied.  
  
Bulma came back into the room, armed with a large box of gauze pads, and dashed back to the head of the bed. "How do you feel, honey?"  
  
"I'm ok, Mom, do whatever you need to do."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to try to do this without shaving your hair. I think I can do it, it's really not as bad as it looks. The head tends to bleed more than other areas of the body. I'm just going to pour alcohol over your scalp first. Let me know if it stings, ok?"  
  
Trunks winced, and squeezed Goten's hands as the antiseptic was poured over his wounds. "You ok, man?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, just burns a little. I'm ok, though."  
  
Goten nodded at Bulma, and she silently began stitching the wounds closed. The younger teen continued talking to his friend, holding both his hands, as Bulma finished her work. She finally wheeled a basin next to the bed, and Goten helped him lean over it, so that Bulma could pour sterilized water over his head, rinsing the remaining blood from his lavender hair. She wrapped his head with a white towel, gently absorbing the excess water, before allowing him to sit up.  
  
"Ok, the shot should keep you numb for about four hours, honey," Bulma said as she unlocked a medicine cabinet. "but here's some pain killers for your other aches. Take these now, and you can have more tonight." She said, as she gave him four caplets and a cup of water. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she gasped at the time. "I've got a meeting in three minutes! Damnit!" She looked worriedly at the demi-Saiyajins, "Can you take care of him for me, Goten? I really have to be at this meeting! It'll take a couple of hours, but I'll get it over with as soon as possible, and come back and relieve you!"  
  
"No problem, Bulma, I would have stayed with him anyway." Goten smiled, as he wrapped his arm around Trunks' shoulders, helping him stand.  
  
Bulma let out a sigh of relief as she dashed toward the door. "Remember; keep him awake whatever you do! Don't let him fall asleep! I'll be back later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten settled Trunks into his bed, and ran downstairs to instruct the kitchen bots to bring up some sandwiches. When he returned, he found his friend lightly dozing against his pillows. He sat roughly on the edge of the bed, startling Trunks awake, his sleepy eyes settling on Goten's worried ones. He smiled up at him, amused by his friend's concern. "I'm ok, Goten. I was just resting my eyes."  
  
"Aw man, you scared me there for a minute!" Goten smiled at him. "The bots are gonna bring up some lunch, I'm starving!"  
  
"Yeah, I am, too. That's what I was about to tell you when you tried to kill me, that it was time for lunch."  
  
Dark eyes flew wide open with horror, as Goten grabbed both of Trunks' hands. "I wasn't trying to kill you, Trunks! I SWEAR! I didn't mean it! I didn't know you powered down!" Goten gushed.  
  
Trunks laughed, and squeezed Goten's hands reassuringly. "I'm just teasing you, Chibi. I know you didn't do it on purpose."  
  
Goten sighed in relief, just as a kitchen bot rolled in with a tray of sub sandwiches, a big bag of chips, and four cans of soda. "Alright! That looks awesome!"  
  
The famished teenagers ate quickly, then Goten gathered up the remains of their lunch, and placed it on the tray, sitting it outside the door for the bot to retrieve. He turned back to Trunks and said, "I'm gonna run to the bathroom, be right back. Stay awake."  
  
Trunks saluted him with a chuckle and replied, "Yes, sir! Clean yourself up while you're in there."  
  
Goten looked at his reflection in the mirror and was sickened to see how much of his friend's blood was smeared on his skin. His neck was covered with deep red, and it had obviously soaked through his shirt to stain his chest. He decided to take a quick shower before returning to Trunks' room, starting the water as hot as he could take it before he stripped out of his boots, socks, gi pants and underwear, and stepped into the shower stall.  
  
The hot water felt good pounding over his sore back, and he stood with his hands and forehead against the cold tile wall for several moments, letting the heat relax his tense muscles. He finally stood straight, and reached for the soap, lathering his hands well before placing the bar back onto the dish. He ran his soapy hands firmly over his neck, shoulders, and chest, massaging the muscles deeply, and washing away all traces of dried blood. He lathered up again, and allowed his strong fingers to clean away all the dirt and sweat that had collected on the rest of his body from their desert sparring session, before shampooing his long black spikes of hair. After a quick rinse he felt immensely better, and turned off the spray, wrapping a large royal blue bath towel around his waist, rubbing his hair briefly with a smaller towel, before flaring his ki enough to thoroughly dry himself.  
  
He scooped up his boots and dirty clothes, and padded back across the hall to Trunks' room, intending to raid his closet for some clean clothing. When he entered the room, he closed the door behind him, and glanced at the bed on his way toward the closet. He noticed that the older teen's eyes were closed. "Trunks? You awake?" He called, but received no response.  
  
He dropped his clothes and boots, and dashed over to the bed, dropping down beside the unconscious young man. He took his head between his hands, gently jostling him. "Trunks? Wake up, Trunks!" Goten said in a low voice. Trunks answered with a low grunt, but didn't wake up. "C'mon, baby, I need you to wake up. Don't leave me, Trunks, open your eyes." The dark haired demi-Saiyajin was doing his best to control his growing panic, as he swept his fingers across the pale forehead, pushing damp lavender bangs back, and kissed the clammy skin tenderly.  
  
Blue eyes fluttered open for a moment, then closed again. "That's it, baby, open your eyes for me. Stay with me." Goten urged in a husky voice, kissing the damp forehead again. "You can do it, wake up, Trunks."  
  
His eyelids lifted, eyes slowly focusing on the face just inches above his own. "Hey," he rasped, then cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh Gods, Trunks, you scared the shit out of me!" Goten let out a sigh of relief, and leaned back slightly, his fingers still caressing Trunks' face as he searched the blue eyes for awareness.  
  
"Sorry." Trunks answered, closing his eyes again, as a shy grin spread across his face. "Umm.Chibi? What did you call me when you were trying to wake me up?"  
  
Goten's dark eyes showed his confusion. "I called you Trunks, why?"  
  
"No, you called me something else...it sounded like you called me 'baby'. Twice. And you kissed me, too."  
  
Red crept across Goten's cheeks, as he dropped his eyes to the broad, bare chest below him. Realizing where he was looking, his eyes widened, before he quickly snapped them closed. He withdrew his hands from Trunks' face in embarrassment, and turned his head to conceal his blush. "Oh, yeah, I guess I did. Sorry, it just slipped out."  
  
Trunks' reached out to catch Goten's retreating hands, and gently squeezed them. "It's ok, Goten. I kinda liked it, actually." He said timidly.  
  
He smiled as Goten's eyes opened, and flew back to meet his. "Really?"  
  
"Uh huh." Trunks replied, his smile growing wider. "I really did."  
  
Goten stared down at his friend as his mind raced, trying to place the sensations that he felt in his heart, and in the pit of his stomach. As if to prove to his mind what these new feelings were, his body took over, making evident the hardening length between his legs. He pulled his hands back from Trunks' grasp, and dropped his arms into his lap, to hide his sudden state of arousal, a move that wasn't missed by Trunks.  
  
He couldn't find words to respond to him. His mind was overwhelmed with steamy visions of what he'd like to do to the beautiful young man lying below him. The erotic images were doing battle in his brain with the thoughts that this was his best friend that he was picturing doing those things to.his male best friend. Since when did he think of another guy as beautiful? How long had he felt this way about him without realizing it? There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Trunks, but was he in love with him? His mind was reeling with the intensity of his sudden confusion.  
  
Goten focused his gaze on Trunks once again, trying to shut out the battle going on in his head. The fact that he had so easily, and without thought called him by the pet name, and kissed his forehead; the tender way he'd been stroking his face and holding his hands.these things made him realize that his feelings ran deeper than just friendship. He'd cared about the demi-Prince his entire life, but thinking back over the past few weeks, since they had been spending so much time together, his feelings had become so much stronger. He depended on Trunks for so much, he looked forward to every moment they spent together, and missed him when they were apart. He stared unblinkingly at Trunks, entranced by his sparkling blue eyes, the slant of his brows, the silky texture of his hair, his full, luscious lips that were just begging to be kissed...  
  
"Ok, now you're the one zoning out. You ok, Chibi?" Trunks interrupted his musing.  
  
Goten had always been one to live in the moment, and not overanalyze before facing a challenge head-on. Frankly, all the thinking he was doing was making his head hurt, so he decided that this was no time to change his straight forward nature. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." He answered, hoping that Trunks would take the bait, and he smiled to himself when he did.  
  
"Thinking about what?" Trunks asked seriously.  
  
"Well, if you must know, I was thinking of what it would be like to kiss you." Goten responded in a low, seductive voice.  
  
Trunks blinked twice as he processed what Goten had just said, then a wide smile slid across his face. "Only one way to find out, isn't there?" he responded, his voice mimicking Goten's tone.  
  
Goten stared at Trunks, shocked. He wasn't turned off by the thought of them kissing each other? Was he having the same thoughts as were rattling around in his own brain? Did Trunks love him?  
  
Once again, Goten forcibly quieted the questions running rampant through his mind, and let his body guide him where he wanted to go. He found himself leaning over his friend, thinking how much he wanted to think of him as his lover, wondering if Trunks felt the same way. He hovered just centimeters above him, their lips so close to touching. "Do you want this, Trunks?" he whispered, brushing the tips of their noses together.  
  
"Oh Gods, yesss." Trunks hissed, closing his eyes. "Kiss me, Goten. Please."  
  
Their lips met faintly, in just the barest whisper of a kiss. Trunks groaned as their lips touched, urging Goten on. The darker demi-Saiyajin drew back slightly, angling his head before descending again, his left hand sneaking up to stroke the soft skin of Trunks' neck, his right hand pressing against his chest, holding himself up. Trunks' arms wrapped around him, pulling him firmly against his body, his hands stroking the muscular back.  
  
Both young men moaned as their mouths moved sensually against one another, and all their doubts flew away as they melted together. Although their thoughts were swiftly becoming less coherent, they felt within their hearts how perfect this new step in their relationship was. Neither would ever be as close to another person as they were to each other, and as their lips melded, their hands caressed, and their bodies pressed more tightly together, both teens knew that they had found the one soul in the universe that was meant to be their own.  
  
Goten pulled away, looking down at Trunks with heavy eyelids. Trunks' normally crystalline eyes gazed back at him, the color deepened with his desire. "More." He whispered huskily, as his hands swept up to cup the back of Goten's head, drawing him downward.  
  
This time when their mouths met, there was no fear, or doubt, or shyness. They clashed hungrily, lips parting to allow their tongues to join in the dance, pirouetting together in first one mouth, then the other. Their bodies undulated on the mattress; the hardness between their legs grinding together as their hips bucked uncontrollably. The springs of the mattress began to complain, but was drowned out by the escalating sounds of their moans and purrs, and the wet smacking sounds of their ardent kisses.  
  
Once again, Goten drew back, his chest heaving with heavy breaths as he gazed longingly into the barely open eyes of his desire. "We should stop, Trunks, you're hurt. We'll have plenty of time for this when you're better."  
  
"Don't stop. Please." Trunks begged, his eyes squeezing shut. "I need you so bad, Goten, please don't stop, I'm ok."  
  
He nodded, and lowered his head to nuzzle against Trunks' neck, his lips brushing against the warm skin, the tip of his tongue darting out to taste him. He raised his head to take an earlobe between his lips, and drawing it in farther, he bit down gently, causing Trunks to writhe under him. "I love you, Trunks." He whispered in his ear.  
  
"Oh Gods, I love you, Goten. I always have." The older teen responded, his voice thick with emotion. "I've waited so long to hear you say that."  
  
Goten slowly sat up, his expression was one of surprise and hurt. "What?" He asked incredulously. "You've been in love with me? How long? When were you going to tell me?"  
  
Trunks dropped his arms from around Goten's neck, and covered his eyes with one hand. "I'm so sorry, Chibi. I should have told you, I was afraid of how you'd react. I didn't want you to hate me!"  
  
"How would telling me that you love me make me hate you?" Goten asked sardonically.  
  
His hand flew down from his eyes, reaching out to grab Goten's forearm. "Chibi, please don't be mad at me! You don't know how long I've waited for this!"  
  
"No, I don't! I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me!" Goten shouted, pulling out of Trunks' grasp.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly, trying to contain his emotions. "Goten, it's not that I didn't trust you, I trust you with my life! I was just afraid!" His eyes flew open again, staring into his love's eyes. "How would you have felt if the roles were reversed? If you were in love with your best friend, who was straight, and you didn't want to lose him forever?"  
  
"I am in love with my best friend, you idiot!" Goten huffed.  
  
"But that's different! You know that I love you back! I've been in love with you for years, Chibi! If I'd told you that four years ago, when you were thirteen, you would have freaked out, and I'd have never seen you again! Don't you understand? I couldn't tell you! I couldn't live without you! I can't live without you!" He clamped both hands firmly on Goten's upper arms. "Gods, Goten, I love you! If I'd have told you and lost you.I don't even want to think about what I would have done!"  
  
Goten was at a loss for words. He stared at the distraught teen below him, who was doing his best to hold back tears, and he felt that his own heart would break for all the pain that Trunks must have suffered over the years, keeping his feelings silent.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, his hand reaching out to stroke Trunks' cheek. The relieved blue eyes closed as he leaned his face toward the gentle fingers. "Gods, what a day, huh?" The blue eyes opened again, intently watching the dark haired demi-Saiyajin as he spoke. "First I nearly kill you, and your mom has to sew you back up, then you pass out and I can't wake you, and now I yell at you for being secretly in love with me. I'm really so sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I'll forgive you, Chibi. I've loved you for way too long to just let it go in one day 'cause you're being a bonehead." He dodged the pillow that was thrown at him, as a wicked smile crossed the pale teen's face. "So.how you gonna make it up to me?"  
  
An equally wicked grin answered him. "Hmm.I don't know. What did you have in mind?" Goten answered, as his fingers lightly skimmed from Trunks' cheek, down his throat, running lower until they stopped to circle his navel repeatedly.  
  
The ticklish demi-Saiyajin laughed, grabbing the roving hand. "Well, you can start by losing the towel. I've been lying here waiting for it to fall off on its own, but the fucking thing's still holding on."  
  
Goten chuckled as he stood up, making a show of peeling one side of the wrapped towel open, then turning around as he unwrapped the other side. He held the towel in place, the ends held out to each side as he shimmied his rear end against the royal blue terry cloth. The injured demi-Saiyajin lunged for the towel, but wasn't quick enough, as Goten jumped out of his reach, wrapping the towel firmly back around his hips.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" he teased, wagging his finger at Trunks. "Don't be hasty! Good things come to those who wait!"  
  
Trunks clasped his hands together, trying not to laugh as he pleaded with the mischievous teenager. "I've been waiting for four years already! How much longer do you expect me to be patient?" He dramatically raised the back of his hand and laid it across his forehead, falling back onto the bed in an exaggerated swoon.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Goten surrendered. "Ok, ok." He said, tossing the towel over the face of his soon-to-be lover, who was still in mock faint. Trunks sat up, startled, and pulled the towel from over his head. He wordlessly gaped at the glorious naked body standing before him, as Goten slowly spun around, giving him the full view. "Are you happy now?"  
  
"Oh Gods, yeah!" Trunks breathed, his eyes slowly traveling the length of Goten's body, memorizing every magnificent inch. Desire finally overtook awe, and he grabbed Goten by the wrists, pulling him back down to the bed on top of himself. They landed hard on the bed, Trunks' head bouncing against the pillows, causing him to wince in pain. "Shit!" he exclaimed, lifting a hand up to gingerly rub his sore scalp.  
  
"Oh, man! I'm so sorry, Trunks!" Goten scrambled off of Trunks to sit on his heels next to him. "We really shouldn't do this; you've got a concussion for Kami's sake!"  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes, glaring at his lover. "How many times do I have to remind you how long I've been waiting to get you naked? I'm fine! I'll hurt worse down there," he said, motioning to the massive bulge in his gi pants, "if we don't do this, than I hurt up here, believe me!"  
  
"Ok, you've convinced me." Goten chuckled, as he lowered himself over Trunks, leaving sweet kisses on his forehead, each eyelid, and the end of his nose, before finally claiming his lips in a fiery kiss, lavishing him with every ounce of love and passion that he felt for him. Their mouths performed an erotic fusion, their tongues entwining, and their teeth colliding. After long, heated moments, the two finally parted, gasping for air. Goten placed one more loving kiss on Trunks' lips before he began making his way down his body, worshiping the warm skin with his mouth and hands. Trunks writhed underneath him, overtaken by the rapturous sensations that Goten was rendering; his mind was overwhelmed with the realization that what he had dreamed of for so long was finally becoming reality.  
  
Goten moved slowly downward, not leaving an inch of flesh untouched, or untasted. His tongue traced the sculpted lines of the muscular abdomen, relishing the salty, masculine flavor of Trunks' skin. When he reached the waistline of Trunks' gi pants, he slowly, seductively untied the string with his nimble fingers, as the blue gaze burned into his dark eyes. He licked his lips as he loosened the gathered waist, and began sliding the soft material over his hips, releasing his lover's arousal from its fabric prison. His tongue darted out to lick the proud head of Trunks' erection, eliciting a sharp gasp from its owner, before he continued drawing the pants down and off of the muscular legs, nibbling the flesh that was exposed along the way.  
  
He tossed the pants over his shoulder, and moved so that he was kneeling between Trunks' ankles, he laid his hands on his shins, gently spreading them apart and crawling farther up the bed between his legs. He lowered his face to nuzzle the soft patch of violet curls, inhaling the musky scent deeply. His cheek rubbed against Trunks' arousal, making the demi-Prince squirm, and his breath escape him. Goten raised his head, nerves finally catching up with him at the unknown territory he was treading into. His mouth was a hair's breadth away from Trunks' painfully hard length when he spoke, his voice wavering slightly. "Bear with me, I've never done this before." His hot breath exhaled across the aching flesh, causing it to twitch with anticipation.  
  
Trunks grunted in answer. He was beyond the ability to form coherent words, as his hands tangled themselves into soft, black hair, urging Goten to finish what he'd begun. The pale demi-Saiyajin, found it impossible to hold onto his own control, his body bucked as Goten's mouth performed its magic. Trunks' lust crazed mind knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, the hot, wet mouth was bringing him to the brink of impassioned madness. His hands clenched, and fisted the black hair, although Goten was too enraptured with his delectable task to notice. The moans coming from the older demi-Saiyajin became louder and louder, as the pressure built up within him. With a roaring cry, he came deep in Goten's mouth, his fluid bursting forth like a river through a broken dam.  
  
"Trunks, honey, what's wrong?" Bulma shrieked as she threw open the door, imagining all sorts of terrible things happening to her injured son. Both demi-Saiyajins sat up, stunned by the sudden entrance of Trunks' mother, and scrambled to hide under the covers. "What in the name of Kami is going on in here?" Bulma screamed, her eyes nearly popping out of her head as she threatened to begin hyperventilating at the sight of the two naked teenagers clinging to one another under the rumpled bedcovers.  
  
The cowering demi-Saiyajins looked at each other in panic, Trunks wiping the tell-tale trail of creamy fluid rolling from the corner of Goten's mouth. Goten licked his lips, and looked back at Bulma with the classic Son grin. "I was just trying to keep him awake!"  
  
THE END. 


End file.
